Padre
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Percy realmente quiere odiar a Poseidón, pero no puede. Después de todo, siempre será su padre. (WI?) Para Nuria in wonderland.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideños" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"_

* * *

**Advertencia:** Esta historia está **basada en el WI?: **

_¿Qué pasaría si Percy hubiera conocido desde más pequeño su condición de semidiós?_

* * *

Para _**Nuria in wonderland**_, en respuesta a su segunda petición. ¡Que lo disfrutes!

* * *

**Padre**

**I.**

Percy Jackson tenía solo siete años cuando su madre lo dejó en el Campamento Mestizo.

Recordaba que era cerca de Navidad, ya que nevó todo el camino desde Nueva York a Long Island. Aunque allí, en el campamento, no nevaba, ya que alguna barrera mágica les permitía a los directores del lugar controlar el clima.

Pero en esa época Percy no entendía nada de magia, mitología, dioses griegos y todo lo que ese mundo conllevaba. Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que su madre lo había dejado solo en aquel lugar sin ni una explicación más que _"tu padre me pidió que te trajera aquí. Lo siento tanto, Percy"._

Lo único que Percy supo ese día, su primer día como semidiós, fue que todo eso era culpa de su padre, fuera quien fuera.

* * *

**II.**

Percy se pasó varios meses sin compañía, apartado inconscientemente del resto de los habitantes de la cabaña once, a la cual lo habían asignado al no saber su progenitor divino. Todos los niños del campamento le llevaban más de dos o tres años, por lo que ninguno de ellos parecía muy dispuesto a juntarse con un chiquillo de solo siete. Además, Percy sospechaba que no era el único en sentir que había algo diferente en él, algo peligroso, algo que era mejor evitar.

Hasta la llegada de Annabeth Chase, Percy solía pasarse los días huyendo de los demás y despotricando contra el dios que lo había engendrado, que aún no se dignaba a aparecer.

La niña rubia parecía ser una insufrible sabelotodo, digna de la lechuza que brilló sobre su cabeza apenas cruzó la frontera mágica, pero incluso así se convirtió en su primera amiga. En su mejor amiga, hasta se atrevía a pensar Percy.

La "niña lista", como él la llamaba, lo obligó a empezar a socializar más, a interactuar con los otros campistas, y hasta fue capaz de mostrarle que el Campamento Mestizo, ese lugar que tanto había odiado desde su llegada, no era tan malo como quería creer. A cambio, Percy siempre estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle su hombro para llorar la pérdida de su amiga Thalía y hacerla rabiar al burlarse de su enamoramiento por Luke Castellan, el nuevo miembro de la cabaña de Hermes, quien solía ayudarlo en sus entrenamientos.

Pero todo cambió el día que, después de una partida de Captura la Bandera, un tridente de color verde apareció sobre su cabeza.

La sonrisa de triunfo de Annabeth se transfiguró en una mueca de incredulidad, mientras sus ojos brillaban de decepción. Luke y los demás campistas parecían debatirse entre la admiración y el miedo, la mayoría de estos decantándose por el último sentimiento.

A Percy poco lo importó que luego de más de un año de espera, finalmente su padre se dignara a reconocerlo. Más que soluciones, el tridente de Poseidón le trajo problemas, problemas con los que no quería lidiar.

La cabaña tres, con aspecto de haber estado abandonada por años, no hacía más que reflejar el nuevo estado de soledad al que el pequeño Percy se había vuelto obligado a regresar.

* * *

**III.**

Los años pasaron y Percy siguió en el Campamento Mestizo, está vez entrenando más duro que nunca.

Quirón le exigía más que a ningún otro héroe del campamento, llevando a Percy al límite de sus capacidades casi cada día. Espada, arco, lanza y una multitud de armas que ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar pasaban por sus manos en las intensas horas de entrenamiento. Corría tres horas diarias, entrenaba seis y estudiaba dos. Poco tiempo le quedaba para hacer amigos, pero aun así consiguió mantener la promesa que le hizo a su madre en la última carta que le envió de no encerrarse en sí mismo.

Luke seguía siendo lo más parecido que tenía a un mejor amigo, incluso cuando este había cambiado demasiado para su gusto en su única y última misión. Un sátiro, Grover Underwood, solía charlar con él cada vez que se aventuraba a los bosques en busca de un monstruo que matar. La cabaña de Apolo, liderados por Lee Fletcher, siempre lo incluían en su equipo de Captura la Bandera y solían tener una paciencia infinita para enseñarle arquería, su mayor debilidad. Y también estaba Katie Gardner, a quien una vez había salvado de una broma de la cabaña once y le regalaba con frecuencia las mejores fresas de la cosecha veraniega.

Pero ninguno de ellos era capaz de reemplazar lo que alguna vez había representado Annabeth Chase para él, quien lo evitaba como si llevara la peste desde que había sido reconocido.

Era eso, la pérdida de esa amistad, entre muchas otras cosas, lo que hacían a Percy odiar tanto a Poseidón. Porque Percy, a pesar de ser su supuesto padre, lo odiaba incluso más de lo que se odiaba a sí mismo cuando se encontraba deseando inconscientemente tener la oportunidad de conocerlo.

* * *

**IV.**

—Vamos, Perce, será divertido —dijo Luke la mañana del solsticio de invierno, cuando fue a buscarlo a la cabaña tres para la excursión que Quirón había organizado para ese día.

Percy se encontraba de espaldas a su amigo, buscando entre sus cosas el último suplemento de chocolate que se suponía que debía de estar entre toda su ropa desordenada, por lo que no notó lo falsa que era la sonrisa del hijo de Hermes al decir esas palabras.

—Poco me apetece conocer el Olimpo, Luke —contestó Percy, metiéndose el chocolate a la boca.

—¡Por favor! ¿Quién no quiere conocer el Olimpo? Es como si rechazaras, no sé, ¡pasar una tarde con una modelo de Victoria Secret's!

—¿Victoria Secret's? —replicó el hijo de Poseidón sin tener idea de lo que su amigo estaba hablando.

—Olvídalo, niñito —se burló el hijo de Hermes—. ¿Le digo a Quirón que te espere o no?

—No —respondió Percy con seriedad y hasta algo de frialdad, antes de echar a su amigo de su cabaña.

Una vez que se quedó solo, Percy cerró los ojos, diciéndose que evitar ese encuentro con su padre era lo mejor.

Se quedó dormido casi sin darse cuenta, mientras la nota con un simple _"prepárate" _que Poseidón le había enviado días atrás se desarmaba en el agua de la diminuta fuente que adornaba su habitación, sin saber que esa misma tarde su destino empezaba a ponerse en marcha sin vuelta atrás.

* * *

**V.**

—Grover, no funciona. ¡No está funcionando! —la voz de Percy temblaba de impotencia mientras dirigía sus manos una vez más al pecho de Annabeth, intentando expulsar el agua que había tragado.

Los tres habían salido de misión en busca del rayo maestro de Zeus, luego que este lo acusara injustamente de robarlo para Poseidón. Como si Percy realmente estuviera dispuesto a ensuciarse las manos por la persona que más detestaba en la tierra, fuera su padre o no.

Cuando al fin, después de una larga y peligrosa travesía, habían descubierto que el dios rebelado de la profecía era Ares y no Hades, Percy se había enfrentado al señor de la guerra y había vencido. O al menos así lo había creído hasta que este, furioso, lanzó a Annabeth al mar, quien no sabía nadar.

—Concéntrate, Percy —dijo Grover, conteniendo las lágrimas—. Tú… tú puedes controlar el agua…

Sí, podía controlar el agua pero era incapaz de sacarla de los pulmones de su amiga. No tenía el poder o el control para hacerlo. A no ser que el hecho de que la resucitación no funcionara significara que ya era demasiado tarde…

Negó con la cabeza, alejando esas ideas de su mente mientras trataba de encontrar el agua de mar en el sistema respiratorio de la hija de Atenea. Era un proceso arriesgado, pero si no lo intentaba, seguramente la perdería para siempre.

—Padre —la palabra escapó de los labios de Percy incluso antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas ya surcaban sus mejillas, por lo que pensó que poco importaba en ese momento lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. Padre, si alguna vez me reconociste como tu hijo, ayúdame. Dame la fuerza para salvar a Annabeth y nunca te estaré más agradecido. Por favor, padre, por favor, ayúdame.

Durante unos momentos, nada sucedió. Los minutos pasaron y Percy pensó que una vez más Poseidón le había fallado. Apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle a Zeus por dónde se podía meter el rayo que le había costado la vida de su amiga, cuando oyó una toz que estaba seguro que no pertenecía a Grover.

Abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que Annabeth y verde mar y gris tormenta colisionaron durante un segundo, antes de que la hija de Atenea escupiera el agua salada que había tragado. Tosió tanto que creyó que vomitaría su estómago si seguía así, hasta que fue capaz de decir:

—Realmente el agua del Pacífico sabe tan mal como se ve.

Percy se abalanzó sobre ella, incapaz de contener la sonrisa que afloró en su rostro al saberla viva.

—Me asfixias, sesos de alga —murmuró Annabeth, aunque correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

Percy se separó de ella sonrojado.

—Me alegra que estés bien, chica lista.

—A mí también, sesos de alga. A mí también —mientras Grover reñía a Annabeth por el susto que les había dado, Percy no pudo dejar de pensar que le obsequiaría toda su cena a Poseidón en cuanto volvieran al campamento.

"_Gracias, padre"_ pensó, antes de emprender con sus amigos el camino de regreso.

* * *

**VI.**

Zeus se fue y Percy empezó a sentirse sumamente incómodo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo actuar frente a su padre.

Lo había odiado durante cinco largos años. O, al menos, lo había intentado. Pero toda esa rabia que sentía hacia él no era más que tristeza por sentirse abandonado. Nunca había tenido una interacción real con Poseidón hasta el momento, a no ser que contara la nota de advertencia que de poco le había servido y esa intuición de que no era la primera vez que se veían.

Pero la rabia tampoco estaba allí. Se había evaporado con el agua que casi le había costado la vida a su mejor amiga. Annabeth le había explicado camino a Nueva York de que si realmente Poseidón había intervenido en su salvación, el dios había roto más que una regla sagrada, por lo que Percy no podía dejar de sentirse en deuda con él.

—Los dioses no podemos intervenir en el destino de nuestros hijos, Percy, por mucho que nos gustaría —empezó Poseidón, al parecer tan incómodo como él—. Y es por eso que lamento que nacieras, niño. Te he deparado el destino de un héroe, y el destino de los héroes nunca es feliz. Es trágico en todas las ocasiones.

Percy sintió el vacío en su estómago que relacionaba con su padre crecer a niveles inimaginables ante esas palabras. Trató que el dolor que le producía el hecho de que Poseidón lamentara su existencia no se reflejara en sus ojos. Lo habían entrenado para ser un guerrero, no un débil.

—Pero nadie puede elegir tu camino, Percy —continuó el dios, obligándolo a mirarlo—. Debes decidirlo tú. Nunca lo olvides.

—Sí, padre —se obligó a contestar, ignorando el nudo en su garganta.

Percy hizo una reverencia antes de empezar a alejarse, pensando que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Pero no había caminado ni cinco pasos, cuando Poseidón volvió a llamarlo.

—Perseus —Percy lo miró y casi se convenció a sí mismo que el orgullo brillando en los ojos de Poseidón era producto de su imaginación, aunque este fuera real—. Lo has hecho muy bien, Perseus, no solo en esta misión, sino a lo largo de tus años en el Campamento Mestizo. No me malinterpretes. Hagas lo que hagas, debes saber que eres hijo mío. Eres un auténtico hijo del dios del mar.

Cuando Percy volvió a encontrarse con Annabeth y Grover en el hall del Empire State, sabía que no habría monstruo en el mundo capaz de borrar su sonrisa en ese momento.

La relación con su padre siempre sería complicada, supuso. Era imposible desear una familia normal cuando nada en tu vida, ni siquiera tu misma sangre, era del todo normal. Pero a Percy no le importaba. Después de todo, Poseidón siempre sería su padre y él siempre sería un auténtico hijo del dios del mar.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Primero que nada, quiero disculparme públicamente con Nuria por la tardanza. La verdad es que tuve que tomar esta petición de improviso a mitad de febrero, cuando ni siquiera tenía una computadora a mano y con el inicio de clases en puerta. Con mi escaso tiempo para escribir en las últimas semanas, sumado a una falta enorme de inspiración, ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo terminé esta historia. Pero lo hice, que es lo importante, y quedé bastante conforme con ella._

_Espero que a aquellos que la hayan leído les haya gustado, en especial a ti Nuria, ya que es tu regalo._

_¡No olviden dejar reviews!_

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Sam._


End file.
